


Ribbon

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a post going on about Finn being tied with ribbon but I can't find the fic so I wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

The ribbon circled around his neck. Not tight enough to make it uncomfortable but enough to make him know it was there. The end of the ribbon was tied to the bed frame, its knot only tied loosely. If he moved too much, the knot would come off for sure.

The ribbon was not there to hold - it was there as a reminder.

_Don't let the ribbon fall off._

Finn sat in the middle of the bed, his back straight and his cock hard from previous stimulation. His eyes were closed, as he was told to. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, the waiting feels like forever.

It felt like he couldn't go on anymore, when he felt a touch on his skin.

He gasped and almost, almost stood up. But he reminded himself to stay.

The finger lightly grazed his skin, from the nape of his neck trailing down his spine. His back arched, wanting more of the touch.

Suddenly a pair of lips kissed his neck. It made its way to his shoulder blades, down to his chest. It gave special attention to his nipples, nibbling and sucking it until they were red and puffy.

He wasn't told not to make noises, so he did so. Loudly.

He could feel the other chuckled hearing him, then continued their ministration downward.

Tongue diligently licked his stomach, pushing against his belly button. Then it was gone, and started again from his thigh.

His inner thighs were kissed and licked throughoutly, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, with beads of precum already dripped steadily from his cock.

He whispered, barely audible,

"Please..."

There was a pause, then he felt a hot breath on his cock, and the tongue gave a slow, torturous lick to his dick from bottom to the tip.

Finn came with a cry.

A pair of hands kept massaging him, coaxing every last drop of him. He shuddered gasping for breath from the intense feeling.

"Open your eyes," A voice commanded him and he did so.

Finn saw Poe smiling at him, then gestured to look behind him.

The ribbon didn't fall off.

Finn grinned. "Does this mean I'm in for a special treat, then?"

"We'll see about that," Poe smiled as he took off the ribbon, eyes promising so much more to come.


End file.
